


You shot me down,  and I willingly fell.

by Stylinson__Syndrome



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Caning, Crazy, Dom Liam, Dom Liam Payne, Dom/sub, Grammy Awards, I'm Sorry, Ignored Safeword, Insanity, M/M, Past Abuse, Physical Abuse, Safeword Use, Safewords, Sexual Abuse, Spanking, Sub Louis, Sub Louis Tomlinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:19:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7953073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylinson__Syndrome/pseuds/Stylinson__Syndrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Louis breaks his boyfriend's Grammy award?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You shot me down,  and I willingly fell.

The shattering of glass resounded through the big masion and soon, an angry Liam was storming down the stairs, only to see Louis standing in front of a million pieces of shattered glass of a broken trophy, with wide eyes as his hand covered his mouth.

"Louis." Liam practically growled. Louis whimpered as tears form in his eyes, he just broke his boyfriend's grammy award, one he knew Liam work dead hard for, but then again, it just dropped on the floor, the trophy was just made of shit material.

"I-I" Louis stuttered, but he didn't know what to say, not like it would help. Liam raised his hand up as he calmed himself down. "Get me the cane" He said, monotonely.

Louis heartbeat just stopped right there, Liam only used the cane on him once, when he was deliberately misbehaving, but now, it was an accident. Louis just stood there with shock.

"I don't want to repeat myself" Liam gritted. Louis could feel his knees about to give in but he rushed up the stairs to their bedroom and took out the dreaded cane.

He ran down the stairs, his heart on his ears and he doesn't know what to expect. "Strip and bend over the arm of the couch". The instruction was clear, but Louis head wasn't.

"B-b-bare?" Louis stuttered, obviously frightened of his dominant boyfriend. Liam gave Louis an expect look before raising his hand and giving Louis a tight slap. Louis let out a loud yelp and his head had swung to the other side. And from then on, he wasn't the Liam Louis knew anymore.

Liam would never deliberately slap Louis without asking him first. Liam would never harm Louis and make him as terrified as he is now. Louis wobbled over to the couch and took off every article of clothing, dreading the painful spanking.

The first strike was given without a warning, making Louis let out a scream in terror as he sobbed. He doesn't know who this Liam was anymore, and he doesn't know if he could trust this Liam. 

Liam gave quick and successful strikes to Louis' bum, making him sob even more. "P-please I-I d-didn't mean to!" Louis begged, his bum was burning and Liam wasn't going easy.

"I. Worked. So. Hard."Liam emphasise every word with a strike of the cane. "To. Get. That. Trophy." The anger was becoming more evident in his voice now, "And. You. Decided. It. Was. A. Great. Idea. To. Break. It." He set the last two words with the hardest strikes so far and Louis couldn't take it. His bum was most likely bleeding and bruised and he's extremely petrified of his boyfriend.

"L-Li" Louis whined. "S-stop please" His voice was weak and fragile, like it was going to break soon but no, it was already broken. "Red!" The petite boy screamed, but the cane was still going. Soon, it stop but was followed with a low chuckle. 

"Its not gonna work, not today" Liam laughed darkly, and Louis never felt so betrayed. The dominant pulled the blue eyed boy by his hair to face him, not giving him any warning. He gave the boy a successful hard slap to the other cheek. 

The brown eyed boy held the smaller boy firmly by his wrists and practically dragged him up the stairs, to the only thing Louis had ticked out as a punishment; isolation.

"N-no, y-you said n-no i-isolation" Louis felt his heart shatter. "Well how the tables have changed" Liam smirked. "L-L-Liam" Louis cried as Liam pushed him in, making him fall and landing him on his bum. 

Louis cried, because his sweet and caring boyfriend just turned into, a monster.

The isolation room only had a toilet,shower, sink and a dirty blanket. 

The isolated boy manage to stand up on his own and walked towards the shower, turning it on to sooth his burning bum with the cold water. He touched his face, he had never been slapped so harshly and unlovingly before.

He got out of the shower, but there was no towel, no clothes or any rug. He just had to work with what he had. But he couldn't, it was too tiring. He wanted to sleep,so he did. He took the blanket, not caring about anything at the moment and slept on his side. 

~

Liam, on the other hand, was absolutely shook by anger. He didn't know and didn't care about what he was doing, he just knew that the trophy he sacrifice his life for, is now shattered. Liam walked towards the master bedroom, leaving the messy living room, and decided to take a cold shower to cool himself down. Soon after he showered, he decided to take a nap.

Louis, on the other hand, was shivering cold. He was completely naked, his bum was burning still and his heart still ached at what happened. Louis regretted ever trying to be the 'good housewifey boyfriend' to please his boyfriend. 'All i do is fuck up' Louis thought.

Soon, self depriving thoughts came to Louis' mind. Telling Louis that he was worthless and a waste of space. All Louis could think about was how happy everyone would be if he ever died..

-  
The next day, when Liam woke up, he was shock to see that his boyfriend wasnt snuggled up with him. Raising an eyebrow, Liam recalled the memory of the previous afternoon. Liam sighed, knowing that he shouldn't have taken his anger and frustration of working out on his loving boyfriend.

Liam was trying to remember where Louis' could've gone, and what he had done yesterday,  his mind still drowsy. His eyes widened and his heart started beating rapidly when he remembered; cane; safeword; isolation.

And oh god, did Liam run to the isolation room as fast as he could, opening the lock of the door as if his life depended on it. And when he did, his heart just shattered. His boyfriend was sleeping on the floor, trying to get as much heat to his shivering and cold body. The floor was still wet and Louis face was tear-stained, the handprint still visible.  The boy's bum was bruised with cane marks. His swore his heart just dropped as he rushed to his boyfriend's side. 

"Louis...Louis" Liam panicked, not knowing what to do. The single tap had woken Louis up and the moment he looked at Liam, his eyes went wide and his face paled. He opened his mouth but nothing came out until he decided to shuffle to the corner as he screamed bloody murder.

"L-Louis n-n-no" Liam stuttered. "L-Louis, I'm s-sorry"

Louis couldn't comprehend whats happening, all he could let out was 'no's. The memories from his previous dominant was coming back again. The way he was chained up and fucked unwillingly, the way he punished Louis for doing the slightest things wrongly, the way he would throw Louis into isolation without any food or water for days until Louis had to end up in the hospital. They were all coming back and Louis let out a loud scream.

The small boy's hair was ruffled. His eyes were bloodshot and he never looked so terrified. "Louis...Louis.."Liam came closer, slowly. "No, baby, I'm so so so sorry", Liam laid a comforting hand on Louis shoulder, but Louis flinched away with a whimper.

"RED RED RED RED" Louis screamed continuously. "s-stop s-stop n-n-no!"

Liam didn't know what to do. He raised his hand up in surrender position "Lou.. Babe.." Liam whispered. 

"D-dereck.... P-please don't h-hurt me" Louis whimpered and cried. And Liam swore he just felt his heart shattered again, but into smaller and smaller pieces. 

"L-Lou, L-Lou.. It's Liam"

But when the two made eye contact once again, Louis eyes held nothing but fear and madness. And all of a sudden, Louis stop screaming, he stopped crying. He started laughing and singing hushed lullabies. 

"Ooooooo you're BIG" Louis giggled in a baby-liked tone. Only then did Liam realised, his boyfriend had gone insane... 

"Lou.. I'm sorry" liam said as he clutched on to a giggling Louis, completely oblivious to everything around him...


End file.
